


Star-crossed

by bitch_i_migth_be



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Also Let's go Lesbians, Because I love to make Sam burn to ashes and then Rise from them, Extended Team Phantom, F/F, F/M, Fenton is the two brain cells, Fenton loves to mess with Wes, Gen, I suppose, M/M, Phantom is the Power House, Sam and Paulina are Enemies to Lovers, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Tagging as I go, Team Phantom shenanigans, The ships are going to be mostly hinted at, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_i_migth_be/pseuds/bitch_i_migth_be
Summary: Phantom winced slightly, not meeting anyone’s eyes, “Honestly? I didn't want to inconvenience you.”Valerie’s eyebrow started twitching.“We are in the nasty burger at ass o'clock in the morning, trying to establish a casual conversation with a freaking demon. Please tell me how smooth our life is going.”
Relationships: Dan Phantom & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton & Dan Phantom, Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston, Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, Sam Manson/Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray/Dan Phantom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found in my google docs!! This has been there since last year? I think? I completely forgot about it, and when I found the thing it was still bare-bones, but I managed to make this :33 
> 
> Hope someone likes it!
> 
> (If u find errors I will be happy to correct. My hands can't go faster than my brain. asdsafdsg)

“ _Excuse me_?” Valerie hissed.

“It’s a demon.”  Phantom repeated himself with a bored tone, eyes closed, and using one of his gloved hands to massage his forehead. ‘This is going to be a long night.’ he thought, releasing a tired sigh.

“Yes. I got that,” She snapped at him, turning to throw a scathing look at the- the thing tied up to a chair in the middle of the room.  They had, somehow, managed to knock out the thing, and relocate before some idiotically curious — more like suicidal — civilian stumbled on this shit show.

Valerie’s workplace had been the nearest location they had access to, and now the goddam place looked like a scene straight out of a satanic cult movie. “What I want- No. What I **_need_ ** to know is why the fuck did you think that keeping this information to yourself was a good idea.”

Phantom winced slightly, not meeting anyone’s eyes, “  Honestly? I didn't want to inconvenience you.”

Valerie’s eyebrow started twitching.

The demon groaned.

The four teens in the room stilled.

Three of them turning their head to shoot warry looks at the possessed human,

The last one let himself collapse in the nearest chair, smashing his own head against the table and letting out a small groan of his own.

When no other sign of awakening came from the wretched thing they turned their attention towards the conversation again.

“And how well is that working out for you?” Wes drawled, shifting on his seat and lowering his gaze towards his camera. A small frown took over his features while he grumbled under his breath. “That thing almost broke my goddamn camera.”

“We are in the nasty burger at ass o'clock in the morning, waiting so we can try to establish a casual conversation with a freaking demon. _Please tell me how smooth our life is going._ ” Came Danny’s muffled reply, from where his head was still smashed against the table.

Phantom walked over to stand beside the seated Fenton boy, giving gentle little pats to his back. “There, there.”

Danny lifted his head  slightly  off the table,  just  enough to send the ghost a scathing look, “I fucking hate you.”

“I love you too, doll.”

“Boys, _please_.”

Danny let his head fall completely against the table again, allowing Phantom to take a seat on the corner of his table. The ghost moved his hand to the human’s head so he could play with his black hair. Phantom sighed again.

“I mean, I knew of their existence, like every other ghost in the zone.  But considering that,  normally, other creatures wouldn't _put a foot anywhere near Amity Park_ I didn't think it was relevant .”

"‘Not relevant’, he says" Valerie grumbled, starting to pace around the room like a caged lion.

"Wait, why wouldn't they?" Wes said in a rush, head snapping up from where he was inspecting his camera. He already had his ‘Oh. my. gosh.  Demons are fucking real, this is the THIRD creature CONFIRMED and if these are real then everything else IS TOO, THE FUCKING FRUIT VAMPIRES MAN! THIS IS IT! OMG SOMEONE PINCH ME-! AwCH GrRAY!  I Said PINCH’ freak-out earlier, so he was more concerned with the reason for the disgusting lack of actual HD-quality proof in his personal folders.

Phantom gave him a wary look, fearing another rant on their future.

Val prepared her fist to punch him again if needed.

“More importantly,” Fenton cut in, bringing their attention to him. He ignored them in favor of looking at the demon with calculating eyes.

" _What other creatures_ _?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> There is still more. But we will see how it goes. 
> 
> I will tag as I go, don't want to disappoint anyone if I change my mind about the plot I have in mind 
> 
> :pp


End file.
